Draka
Draka is a large realm in Mythos. Its name derives from the many dragons that exist there. The land is currently ruled by a malicious entity known only as the Night. Geography Draka consists of four continents, surrounded by the great sea Primus (which is divided into four geographic branches to aid in navigation). In the northwest lies Blakuna, which holds immense mountains and desolate ice sheets. In the lowlands there are several large lakes, and swamps dot the area. In the northeast lies the ancient land of Rivas, home to exotic jungles, forests, and spreading plains. On the eastern front, rocky regions hold firey lava flows and volcanoes. In the southeast lies Gresroca, a land of hills and vast deserts. Near the poles, the region of Snodon is filled with deep snow banks and treacherous ice-covered lakes. And in the southwest lies Yewes, the smallest continent of them all. Each continent has its own ruling capital (Apeba of Blakuna, Ignis of Rivas, Rekkos of Gresroca, and Vetan of Yewes). The realm is ruled as a whole from a large city of Rivas, called Heliopolis. Notable Regions *The Dark Mountains, located on Blakuna and the largest mountain range in the realm *Tropikhaas, a large jungle on Rivas *Hasa, a large desert on Gresroca *Snodon, a polar region on Gresroca Inhabitants Draka was of course named for its numerous dragon inhabitants, but it is also home to humans, dwarves, and Alfa, among others. Once, the kingdom was large and prosperous, and its citizens lived in glory. After the arrival of the Night, however, they have been forced to revert to simpler lifestyles. History The Draka creation myth revolves around two central figures named Nyolos and Skolos, the original deities of good and evil, fighting against each other, perhaps even to this day. Regardless of this, the actual early history of Draka is shrouded in mystery. Sentient civilizations arrived in the realm circa 0518. It is said that a great fleet of ships and galleons was caught in the teeth of a massive storm, and the tattered ships washed onto the Drakan shores, where their passengers left their old history behind and started anew. The kingdom was prosperous and peaceful until the year 3953, when an event now infamously known as "Dusk" took place. At this time, an shrouded entity known as the Night arrived in the realm, leading the Slasher dragon species with it. Draka was thrown into chaos as the Night and its dragon army razed the landscape and ravaged the cities, and it was rumored that this shrouded being was in fact the ancient Skolos come to claim victory over peace and daytime. The Slashers took control over the realm over the Night's careful watch, and the people still live in fear to this very day. This event, however, had seemingly been foretold in Drakan mythology, and that the victory of evil and the night over good and the day was merely temporary. Soon, through the help of a single soul, the sun would once again rise over Draka... In fiction *Story: Night and Day Category:Realm Category:Draka